Seeing Each Other 500 Years Into The Future
by kagome15higurashi
Summary: It was a normal day until there a transfer student found there way into Kagome's life, little did she know what would happen when this strange transfer student stayed over at her house? who is he ? what is ? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the InuYasha manga but I have almost all the anime

Chapter 1 The Transfer Student

It was crisp cool summers morning and the sun was creeping through the curtains, as the rays of light made there way on to a girls peaceful face, slowly string from her slumber, she open her eyes and afterwards regretting doing so and slamming the shut again, the girl then proceeded to open them slowly this time letting her eyes to a just to the rays of the sun.

Thinking to her self grumpily 'must kill sun' when she herd a voice, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Kagome wake up, breakfast will be one soon" her mom shouted up the stairs.

"Coming" she said before yawning

She then walked to the bathroom an decided to take a quick shower, when she was finished, she grabbed the towel hanging on the towel rack and warping it around her body.

Kagome the to walk to her draws and took out her favourite pink bra and cotton panties, she put them on before going into her wardrobe and getting out her uniform, putting it on along with her knee high socks.

As she walked over to her mirror and though 'what style should I have my hair In today' before she decide to put it in a simple plat, as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen she greeted "morning mom".

"oh morning dear, did you sleep well"Mrs Higurashi asked with a brilliant smile.

" I slept fine, WOW mom breakfast look great" she said In awe, her mom never ceased to amaze her, as she looked with hungry eyes at the food in front of her.

"Good now eat up, I'll get Souta and Jii-san"Mrs Higurashi said as she left the kitchen and leaving Kagome to her thoughts ' oh InuYasha I hope your all right, hmm... I wonder what your doing'.

XXXXXXXXX

A young boy with long silver hair and amber eyes stared longingly down into the depths of a well, his ear plastered to his head in sadness as thought to himself ' Kagome please wait for me'.

500 Years Later

"InuYasha get your lazy ass out of bed now, your starting a new school today" said a man with a flat and emotionless voice

"Hmm..."he grumbled as he put his pillow over his head, suddenly he felt a cold chill go over his body, as his cover was pulled of him,

"HEY SESSHOMARU WHAT YA DO THAT FOR!"he shouted angrily

"This Sesshomaru dose not have to explain him self, now get dressed"Sesshomaru said emotionlessly as he through a boys uniform on InuYasha's bed an walked out.

InuYasha grumbled as he got up and walked into the bathroom and hoped in to the shower,when he was done he trudged over to his draws and took out a pair of boxers and put them on along with his uniform.

InuYasha went down stairs, into the kitchen and grabbing his favourite food out of the cupboard and cooked it, as he started eating he though to himself 'I remember when Kagome used to make raman for me' at that though his ears flattened to his head 'I wonder what your doing now Kagome'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kagome sat down in class, she heard some girls talking about some new transfer student, she then looked out the window and though to her self ' I remember my first day here'

XxFlashBackxX

"Kagome dear wake up today you start a new school"Mrs Higurashi said walking past her room, on her way to wake Souta up

Later That Morning

Her teacher called her into the class room and said kindly "right class this is Higurashi Kagome, she has just transferred here from Shikon High, please make her feel welcome".

All the students in the class nodded their heads and the teacher said "I will be your home room teacher I'm Mrs Shimizu, now would you care to tell us a bit about yourself?".

"Um sure, well since you all ready know my name, I will just tell you what I like, I like oden it is my favourite food to eat and I hope to get good grades while I'm here" Kagome said with a brilliant smile.

XxEndFlashBackxX

Mrs Shimizu cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention, except one girl looking out the window, the teacher then spoke "all right you can come in now".

After she spoke a young boy with long silver hair walked in and said "Yes Miss".

Mrs Shimizu smiled and asked "would you care to introduce your self".

" um sure, hi my name is Tashio InuYasha and I have just transferred here, I like sports and my favourite food in beef flavoured raman" he said standing in the front of the class.

Kagome looked up in disbelief, but there he was standing right in front of her, with his silver hair and amber eyes looking around the room as if searching for something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is my first fanfic, so right me reviews and let me know if you like it and let me know if there is anything missing ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha started walking down the hallway of his new school, just as he got to the office he saw a woman doing some work on the computer and talk to some person over the phone,as he neared the desk she put own the phone down just in time to see him standing there.

"Hello how may I help you, young man"the secretary said politely with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Oh hi I'm Tashio InuYasha I've just transferred here and I'm here to pick up my time table"he said as politely as he could. He saw the woman searching for something on her computer, then she looked up at him.

"Ah yes Mr Tashio,here you go" she said while handing him his time table and then asking " would you like me to get some one to show you around?"

"Uh no thanks I can find my own way around" InuYasha said as he walked off, as he was walking he though to himself ' were are you Kagome, I hope your all right', as he came to the classroom he knocked on the door and the teacher walked out and then went back in to the class, he only walked in when he heard the teacher say "all right you can come in now".

After she spoke a young boy with long silver hair walked in and said "Yes Miss".

Mrs Shimizu smiled and asked "would you care to introduce your self".

"um sure, hi my name is Tashio InuYasha and I have just transferred here, I like sports and my favourite food in beef flavoured raman" he said standing in the front of the class.

He started looking around as he though ' that sent, it smells like vanilla and passion fruit' he then pondered on that though for a moment when he realized who's sent that was ' Kagome' he though in amazement.

Then he saw some thing in the corner of his eyes and turned to look at a girl staring right at him in shock, they were looking right into each others eyes, sharing the same expression of shock.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

There was a long awkward silence, until the teacher spoke with a wide ear to ear smile on her face " well since you are so fixated on that girl you can sit next to her", there was no reply, just silence.

InuYasha turned and nodded his head to the teacher, then proceeded to sit where he had been told to sit, they both turned their heads look at each other and found they were looking at each other, then Kagome spoke " InuYasha is that you? I mean really you"

InuYasha gave her a soft smile and said "its me Kagome, its me", Kagome was so over taken with happiness that she couldn't hold it in and before any one knew it she had tackled him into a hug on the floor and she was crying, InuYasha smelt her tears and asked with his voice laced with worry " Kagome what's wrong?".

"N...nothing I'm just happy to see you" she answered with a cheerful smile, as he wipe her tears away, she then asked " how are you?"

"I'm fine,what about you?"he asked in return

"I'm good, but I feel even better now your here" she said as she snuggled into his chest,InuYasha warped his arms around her protectively, until the teacher cleared her throat, gaining their attention.

"Right class take your seats and lets begin class" Mrs Shimizu said although more to Kagome and InuYasha.

After the first to classes it was break and they had a lot to talk about, as they were walking Kagome laced her fingers with InuYasha's, he noticed and looked own at her with a soft smile on his face. As they walked on to the field, they both decided to sit under the huge blossom tree there.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, with InuYasha leaning against the tree trunk and Kagome sat in-between his leg, with her head resting against his shoulder, when she asked curiously " so InuYasha how did you get through the well?"

"Um well I didn't exactly go through the well" he said with a sigh and looked down at Kagome's confused face and answered her unasked question " when the well closed and I couldn't get through it, I got frustrated,but when I realized what happened, my frustration went away and was replaced with sadness and determination, I was sad because that meant I wouldn't get to see you again, but when I realized that I would get to see you again in the future I was determined to wait for you and I swore that I would live no matter what and I hoped that you would wait for me"

when she heard him say this, she turned and looked him in the eyes and said in a soft and loving "InuYasha I will always wait for you",as they looked into each others eyes, getting closer and closer until their lips were brushing against each others and then InuYasha closed the remaining space between them and kissed Kagome passionately on the lips.

XxxXxXxXxXxXx


	3. Chapter 3

They sat there embracing each other, in a sweet and comfortably silence, until the bell rang and they had to go to their classes, when Kagome asked curiously " So InuYasha what class do you have next?".

"Um lets see"he said to him self as he took his time table out of his pocket and had a look at it " Well it says I've got history right now, so I best get going" he said the last bit slightly sad no one noticed, except of one raven hair girl standing next to him, she decide to see what class she had next, when she saw what she had next her eyes lit up with joy.

"Hey InuYasha" she said coyly.

"What is it Kagome?"he asked giving her a confused look as he though 'why dose she look so cheerful'.

" Well I've just checked what class I've got next and its History" she said gleefully, as she slightly started jumping up and down with joy, when InuYasha registered what she said he gave her a brilliant smile.

As they walked to there next class, InuYasha decided to lace his fingers with the girl he had come to love so deeply, when she felt him lace there fingers together, she gave his hand a comforting squeeze, when he looked down at her, she looked up and gave him the most adorable smile he had ever seen and it gave him the urge to smile back, so he did.

Just as they were standing out side the class room door, Kagome decide to reach up and kiss InuYasha on the cheek, when he looked down at Kagome he had a blush that would have rivalled the colour of his haori. When Kagome saw this it made her giggle and after awhile it turned into full out laugh, InuYasha noticed this and asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow"What's so funny ?".

"Oh nothing" she answered innocently, as she gave him a sweet smile and went on to say " we should get in to the class room, before we get marked as late".

"Yeah we should" he agreed. When they walked into the class room , they saw the teacher look up and gave them a knowing smile,that made both of them blush quite fiercely and the whole class broke out in giggles and snickers. InuYasha then composed him self and when on to introduce him self "Hello Sir I'm Tashio InuYasha and I've just transferred here"

"Ah yes Mr Tashio, please sit where you wish and I'm Mr Elric" he said politely, as InuYasha looked around the room looking for a certain raven haired girl he knew. When he saw her, he made his way over and sat next to her. Mr Elric then went on to explain the lesson " Right class this week we are learning about the war and states era"

When InuYasha and Kagome heard this then stared snickering to themselves, as they both though ' bin there done that and we have all the knowledge we need' as they carried on snickering.

"Hey Kagome" InuYasha whispered while the teacher went on with him self,she turned her head to look at him.

"What is it InuYasha"she whispered back.

"Is it just me or dose this guy like the sound of his own voice"he asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah he really dose love the sound of his own voice, doesn't he" she answered, while laughing quietly and InuYasha started laughing as well, when they heard the bell go for lunch they were so happy, except InuYasha was ecstatic at the prospect of food.

When they got to the lunch room Kagome took a out a well wrapped lunch box that was big enough to feed four people, she then unwrapped it and looked at InuYasha and asked"Hey InuYasha do wanna share my lunch with me?".

InuYasha looked at her with wide eyes,at the size of the lunch Kagome's mom had done for her, then he said "Are you sure".

"Yeah I'm sure, be sides I probably can't even eat half let alone the whole thing"she said as she gave InuYasha a set of chopsticks and smiled

All InuYasha could say was "Um thanks" and they both started eating, when he saw Kagome smile at how his ears twitched under the black bandanna he wore, he became mesmerized at how beautiful she was and while he was staring at her with his mouth wide open,she put one of her mother's home omelets in his mouth.

InuYasha recognized this gesture and put some pickled radish in her mouth and after they had eaten the food they put in each others mouth, they started laughing. Then Kagome asked in between laughs "Hey...InuYasha...remember...when we...were sat... under the Goshinboku...you said...the only thing... you liked was... the pickled radish...?".

"Yeah what about it"InuYasha asked confusedly.

"Well now your eating some thing other than pickled radish or raman, how come?" she asked

" Well actually a kinda lied, actually I love all you cooking" he said with a slight Blush

XxXxXxXxXxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, you lied huh" she said slyly and saw his ears lower to his head under the bandanna, as he looked at the floor.

"Um… yeah" he said dejectedly, but looked up when he felt a small hand grasp his own and gave it a little squeeze, as he turned to look at the person's face and saw a large smile on their face of the angel who had captured his heart.

"I already knew" she said in a sweet caring voice, that turned into giggles and then into full blown laughter, InuYasha saw this and couldn't help but start laughing as well.

"You already knew huh" he asked once he sobered down a bit, all Kagome did was nod her head, as she snuggled into the warmth of his embrace and he tightened his hold on her a little, as he wrapped his other arm around her waist protectively, as he took in her calming sent of vanilla and passion fruit.

They sat like this till the bell rang for the end of lunch and they were reluctant to do so, but decide to hold hands and lean on each other, when they checked the time tables, it tuned out they had all their lesion together, their next class was art and they were looking forward to it.

When they got there Kagome walked up to the teacher and said "Morning sir, this is Tashio InuYasha, he has just transferred here" before going to her seat, the teacher just nodded.

"Right Mr Tashio, I will be your teacher of this year and my name is Ms Haruno, please take a seat next to Miss Higurashi" she said as she pointed to Kagome, who was waving at him, so he knew where she was sat.

"Yes Ms Haruno" he said with a nod and walked over to Kagome with a shit eating grin on his face, that made Kagome break out in a fit of laughter, and his grin went from ear to ear, Kagome was holding her side as she started laughing harder.

At the end of the day InuYasha decided to walk Kagome home, when they go to the shrine steps InuYasha looked up and though ' man I remember walking up these wow, nothing's changed', when they had walked up the shrine steps, Kagome opened the door and shouted "mom I'm home".

Kagome's mom came to the door about to greet her daughter and saw InuYasha…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Please let me know what you think and review and go easy on me it my first fan fic, let me know if there is anything I can do to make it better ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome's mom looked at InuYasha and smiled ,as she gave her daughter a hug and then went up to InuYasha and gave him a hug as well, as she did this she said "its good to have you back", InuYasha smiled though now one noticed.

Then Mrs Higurashi showed them into the living room and then suddenly said " oh you two must be hungry I go make you two some thing to eat" and went into the kitchen. InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other lovingly and laced their fingers together.

"Hey InuYasha are you ok ?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Hu... oh I'm fine I was just thinking how nothings changed, since I was last here with you" he said with a slight melancholy look on his face, he looked up when he felt a small hand give his hand a comforting squeeze, he looked her in the face and gave her a small smile that turned into a grin and said " but I'm with you now."

She gave him a warm smile and leant on his shoulder, he then rested his chin on her head and wrapped his other arm around her waist, then they stayed like that until Mrs Higurashi called them in for dinner and asked " InuYasha can you go get Souta for me ?"

"Um sure where is he?" he answered with a smile that Mrs Higurashi was not used to seeing.

"Uh I think he's in his room Playing video game" she said sweetly, InuYasha just nodded and went up stairs and into Souta's room.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

InuYasha was just about to open the door when Souta came out and stood there with a shocked expression on his face and InuYasha said " hey kid, your mom says its time for dinner".

Souta snapped out of his daze when he heard InuYasha speak and just answered " Uh yeah sure", they then walked down stairs and made their way into the kitchen, they both sat down at the dinner table, InuYasha was sat next to Kagome and Souta was sat across from her.

They started talking and asking about how he got back through the well and InuYasha had to explain how he didn't come back through the well and Mrs Higurashi managed to get InuYasha to stay the night.

InuYasha went on to say " Ok but I have to call my dad and tell him I'm not going to be home to night" and gave Kagome a look that said I will explain later.

XxXxxxxXxxxxXxxXx

ok i know this one was a little well actually alot short, let me know if you have any ideas ^_^ thankx


	6. Chapter 6

When they got to Kagome's room, they both sat on her bed and she gave InuYasha a look and said " InuYasha I though your dad was dead, so how can you call him to tell him your not coming home to night ?"

"Um... well about 300 years ago, me and Sesshomaru found a way to resurrect you dad, not the way Urasue brought Kikyo back, No Sesshomaru went to the nether world and since his body and soul were so big the demons of the nether world were still trying to extract his soul, his flesh was gone, but his soul was still intact and Sesshomaru then drew tenseiga and killed the little demons of the nether, soon after that his flesh returned and he started moving and me and Sesshomaru fell but landed on his hand".he explained and Kagome nodded for him to continue, he nodded back.

"After we went back to the plains of musashi, and dad went into his um.. more human looking form and we started talking, I told him about Miroku which made him laugh, Sango, Shippo and when I told him about you he said when can I meet her and all I said was you can meet her in 300 year and I had to explain why and that's how he's alive" he finished and looked at Kagome shocked expression that turned into a sheepish smile as she nudged up to him and he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his warmth.

She then looked up and said with a sweet smile "hey InuYasha."

"Yeah what is it" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Would it be ok is I came to your house after school tomorrow, to um... me your farther?" she asked sheepishly.

InuYasha looked at her with amazement in his eyes and said "um sure, I think he'd be thrilled to meet you, but you'll have to wait a while cause he's at work till 6".

"That's all right and if you want I could make dinner for us all, what do you think?" she replayed with a hopeful smile.

"Uh... sure that would be great and I'm sure my dad would like a good home made dinner" he said with a big grin. Then they both decided to go to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Next day after school, InuYasha and Kagome started walking to InuYasha's house, Kagome grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his, he looked down at her and saw she was smiling and smiled at her, he lent down and brushed his lip against hers as he kissed her softly, she kissed him back and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, he complied and opened his mouth slightly as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and ran it along his fangs, he slipped his tongue into her mouth tasting her mouth, as he thought ' mmmh so sweet and delicious ', they started playing with each others tongues and be for they knew it they had stopped and people were staring.

They started to walking again, when they got to his house, he unlocked the door and let Kagome in, she sat own on the couch and leaned her head back, then InuYasha asked " hey Kagome would you like a drink of tea?"

" Yes please that would be great InuYasha"she answered with a cute smile and InuYasha smiled and nodded as he went into the kitchen to make them a drink of tea.

When InuYasha finished making the tea,he came back into the living room and handed one to Kagome, she took it and said "thanks", InuYasha just nodded and she then asked " so what do you want for dinner?".

"Um... don't know" he answered honestly, she just shook her head as she though ' typical, well at least nothings changed, well maybe that's a lie, cause a lot has changed since I last saw him or even the last time he saw me', she was torn from her thoughs when InuYasha asked " Kagome are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking what I could do for dinner" she said nervously

"Yeah right and I'm Harold Houdini" he said as he rolled his eyes and asked " so what's on your mind?".

"I was just thinking how not much has changed for me since I last saw you, but a lot has changed for you since you last saw me" she said sadly, InuYasha noticed this and gave her a comforting hug.

"Kagome it wasn't your fault the well closed up" he said sternly, as he moved her away enough to look her in the eye.

"But InuYasha it was my fault, cause if I hadn't wished the jewel away the well wouldn't have closed" she argued sadly

"Kagome it wasn't your fault, the jewel had to go and you I the right thing, if you hadn't wished the jewel away who knows what would have happened"he said in a softer tone of voice

"Bu..."be for she could finish InuYasha put one of his clawed fingers on her lips.

"shuuuu... You know what I'm actually grateful to the jewel, to Midoriko and the demons who made her create the shikon no tama, cause if she hadn't I would have never met Kikyo and if she hadn't died, I would have never met you" he said as he saw a tear slid down her cheek and moved his finger and wiped away her tear and pulled her back into his embrace.

She then asked in a more cheerful voice " well I guess I should go make dinner, what do you think about some grilled fish, pickled vegetables and some miso soup?".

"That sound amazing" he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, she then stood up and went to make dinner, when she saw the kitchen it looked just like her at home so she knew where every thing was.

She got all she needed out and started cooking...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	7. Chapter 7

After she had cooked dinner and set it out in bowls and on plates, just after she did , the door slammed open followed by a loud groan.

"What's that wonderful smell"he said to him self, as he walked in to the living room and said loudly "InuYasha", shortly after that he herd some one walk across the hall way and down the stairs.

"Yeah dad what is it" InuYasha asked as he came in view of his father, as he turned to look his son in the face, InuYasha then asked " what did you shout me down for?".

"Um.. who's in the kitchen?" he asked curiously, as he was about to walk into the kitchen, his son grabbed him by the wrist and gave his a crooked grin.

"Its a surprise dad, but I think you'll like it" he said with a large grin plastered on his face, there was a glint in his eyes that his father hadn't seen in a very long time.

When they walked into the kitchen, InuYasha's father was stunned at what he saw, there in front of him was a young girl putting out dinner and he asked his son in a whisper of awe " who's she?".

InuYasha looked at his father with a giant smile slapped on his face " You know the girl I told you about" he said in an equally quite voice.

InuYasha's father gave him a confused look and said "Yeah what about her", as he looked at the young girl in front of him.

"Well that's her dad" he said , just before he saw his father's jaw hit the floor, with the a look of astonishment on his face, InuYasha snickered under his breath.

"Th...that's her" he said in awe as he pointed to her and looked back at his son, who had a cheesy grin on his face.

"Yeah dad that's her"he said, they were to busty talking they didn't notice her that she was staring and when InuYasha realized he said "Kagome - Dad, Dad – Kagome".

Kagome bowed politely and said " nice to meet you Mr Tashio, I'm Higurashi Kagome", while giving him a brilliant smile.

He bowed and said politely "nice to meet you too Kagome-chan and please call me Toga, I don't like being called Mr Tashio it makes me feel so old" and gave her a warm smile.

"Please take a seat, I've made you some dinner, hope you like it" she said before washing her hand and as she was about to pull her chair out to sit down, InuYasha pulled it out instead and once she had sat down, he pushed it in slightly.

Toga stared at the two teenagers in front of him in awe, never in his entire life had he seen his son do something for another person with out moaning about it,while he was staring InuYasha went to the bottom of the stairs and shouted "Hey Sesshomaru dinners ready".

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Upstairs Sesshomaru sat at his computer doing a piece of collage work, when he heard InuYasha shout "Hey Sesshomaru dinners ready".

Sesshomaru though 'dinners ready?, I don't remember InuYasha being able to cook', when he got to the top of the stairs he caught the sent of something delicious, when he got to the kitchen he saw someone he did not expect to see.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

When Kagome saw Sesshomaru, she stood up and bowed politely, then said "hello Sesshomaru-sama, how have you been".

"This Sesshomaru is well" he said as he bowed slightly and then joined them at the table.

After dinner Toga broke the silence "Kagome-chan that meal was the best we've had in a while, thank you".

"Oh it was nothing, I just thought you would like a home cooked meal"she said with a smile and went on to say "I know what is like to come home and wanting a good meal and a hot bath, I remember coming home from the war and states era and my mom would either have dinner made or make me some thing to eat and then I'd find out that I have a test the next day and get all stressed out over it".

InuYasha laughed and said " Yeah I remember when you used to get proper stressed out and then say to me that you needed to go home to study".

"Yeah... I guess I still do that know" she said nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Hey Kagome do you want to stay the night, you can call you mom from our phone?" he asked shyly and a light blush covered his cheeks.

"Sure InuYasha, I'd like that"she said as a light blush covered her cheeks as well.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Hope you liked it please let me know what you think, any feed back would be great ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome walked over to the phone and called her mother when she heard "Hello who is it?"

"Hi mom its Kagome"

"Oh Kagome is any thing wrong?"

"No mom nothings wrong I just wanted to ask you..."

"What do you want to ask me dear"

"I was just wondering if I could stay the night at InuYasha's house..."

"Of cores you can stay the night at InuYasha's house, ok"

"Oh thanks mom I talk to you tomorrow love you bye"

"love you too bye"

She then put the phone down and walked in to the living room where InuYasha, Sesshomaru and their farther sat, when InuYasha saw her smiling he had a good idea what her mother said, but asked any way "So what did she say?".

"She said that I can stay" she answered as her smile grew larger and InuYasha smiled at her.

"Awesome so what do you want to do later?" he asked, as she decided to sit next to him on the couch. While they were talking Sesshomaru remembered something and tapped his shoulder.

"What is it son?"Toga asked as eh turned to face his son.

"Father we need to go shopping, this Sesshomaru made a list earlier" he said and went on to say "This Sesshomaru had forgotten to mention it while we were having dinner".

"Oh, ok Sesshomaru we'll go shopping, InuYasha!"Toga said as his son turned his attention away form Kagome and to himself.

"Yeah what is it dad?" he asked as he looked in his fathers golden orbs.

"I need you to look after Kagome while me and your brother go shopping" Toga said.

"Sure dad but why wouldn't I ?" he asked his father

"I was just saying" Toga said plainly as he and Sesshomaru got ready to go shopping.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Later when Sesshomaru and Toga had gone, InuYasha and Kagome went into his room to watch a film, they had decided to watch American Pie, cause they thought it was funny.

When they got settled, Kagome got to hot and took of her pants, InuYasha had already taken his shirt off, she then snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder, he then wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"InuYasha" she said quietly.

"Yeah" he said

"I'm sorry for making you wait" she said sadly

"Huh what do you mean" he said as he noticed how sad she looked and gave her a slight squeeze.

"I...I'm sorry... I m...made you w...wait so long" she said as she started crying.

"Shuuuush don't cry, it wasn't your fault the well closed up" he said as he hugged her and rubbed the back her head, trying to sooth her crying.

"B...But I..." before she could finish what she was saying, InuYasha captured her lips with his as he kissed her passionately.

"Kagome I would have waited forever if it meant I would get the chance to see you again" he said a he brushed his lips against hers, she deepened the kiss by licking the edge of his bottom lip asking for permission and he granted it as she slipped her tongue into his mouth as they tasted eachother, she then licked her tongue up and down his fangs.

InuYasha then said "Do you think I would have waited this long if I didn't love you".

"But what about Kikyo?" she said as she looked away.

"Kagome if I had loved Kikyo I would have followed her to the death" he said as he turned her head to face him and his eyes softened as he went on to say "but I don't love Kikyo, I love you and I have loved you since I first met you".

"I love you too InuYasha, when the well closed up, I was afraid I would never get to see you again"she said as a tear fell down her cheek, InuYasha cupped her cheek in his hand a wiped away the tear that escaped her eye.

She gave him a loving smile, as she reached up to cup his cheek in her smaller hand, she reached up and kissed him with a passion that nether one of them could explain, he lifted her shirt over her head and placed it on the floor, as he started kissing the base of her neck, he heard her gasp at the sensation, he then undid her bra and started kissing his way down her collar bone and to her breasts.

InuYasha moved his other hand to massage her other mound of soft flesh, which caused a moan to escape her mouth, as he moved mouth to suckle her nipple, he then moved his hand down and slipped it under the cotton fabric of her panties, as he made his way between her thighs and started rubbing her clit, causing her to moan loudly.

He then took of her panties, as she reached his pants and took them off, she then grasped his stiff manhood and started rubbing him through the fabric of his undergarments , he moaned slightly at her touch, she gave him a small coy smile, as she removed his under pants to revival...

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX


	9. Chapter 9

A long thick throbbing stick of meat, commonly known as a cock, she slowly started licking the length of his cock, a moan escaped his mouth, as she licked the head of his pulsing man hood. She then took him fully in her mouth and started bobbing up and down his length, he moaned a little louder each time, as she moved faster his cock became harder, then he suddenly erupted into her mouth.

Her instincts told her to swallow, but her mind told her to spit it out, she was caught in the middle and started coughing, she swallowed what was left in her mouth, she then licked the rest of him clean and started rubbing him firmly, soon he was hard again and ready for more.

He then laid her back down again on her back, as he spreaded her smooth legs, he looked at her and he could see and smell that she was nervous, then he asked "Are you sure you want to do this ?," she gave him a nod to continue.

Slowly but surely he began, after he placed him self at her entrance, slowly started making his way inside her, InuYasha heard Kagome win ce and looked at her with worry in his amber orbs, but she nodded for him to continue again.

Once he was full sheathed inside her, he slowly started moving in and out of her, he gradually got faster and faster, soon Kagome's winces turned into moans and her moans turned into cries of pleasure.

While he was pounding into her, he lowered his head and grasped her hard nipple in his mouth and started sucking it, she let out a moan of pleasure and when she realized what he was doing, she took one of his fluffy appendages into her own mouth and she began sucking and nibbling it, InuYasha let out a low moan, but quickly recovered and began sucking again.

As they were reaching their climaxes, InuYasha increased his speed and pounded into her woman hood harder and harder, after about Five more seconds, InuYasha breathlessly said "I...I'm c..coming."

"Me t...too" she said in a rasp breath,when they came, they shouted each others names at the top of their lungs, InuYasha bit down hard on the base of Kagome's neck and then started licking it soothingly, he did this for about five minutes and then he bit him self and said " Kagome bite here fore me" as he showed her the fresh wound on his four arm, she gave him a strange look, but did as he asked.

She then gave him a face that said 'explain what we just did', so he went on to explain "when I bit you my DNA entered your blood stream and when you bit me it was the same thing, but when I bit you, you gained my life span and maybe extra smell, hearing and speed as well.

She then gave him a look of astonishment and went on to say "you can do that?, you can make me live as long as you."

"Uh yeah unless you don't want to live that long or even with me" he said as he got a little sad.

"InuYasha of course I want to live that long and it makes me even happier that I get to spend it with you, cause if I didn't want to, I wouldn't have mated with you, silly" she said as she kissed him and they both fell asleep in each others warm embrace.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

The next morning...


	10. Chapter 10

Please review and I would appreciate any kind of feed back and would like to know weather or not I should continue ^_^ thankx

The next morning Kagome woke up and found herself in the arms of the man who's heart would always belong to her and nobody else for all eternity, she looked up to see his golden orbs staring lovingly at her.

"Morning" he said as he yawned and then he delicately kiss the top of her head, she snuggled up to his warmth.

"Mhh morning" she said in a half asleep tone of voice.

"How did you sleep"he said in a sweet and caring voice.

"Like a baby, what about you?"she asked

"Actually I slept better then I have in along time"he said as he wrapped his arms snugly around her waist.

"Hmmmm so what do you what do you want for breakfast?" she asked as both their stomachs let out a growl, to signify that it was time to eat.

"How about french toast and syrup" he said as he licked his lips and slowly sat up with her still in his arms.

"Yeah that look... I mean sounds great" she said as InuYasha stood be fore her in his most natural form, he laughed as he saw her blush a pretty shade of pink. She started to wonder why he was laughing and when she realize why she turned an even darker shade of pink and that made him laugh even harder.

Kagome then stood up in front of him giving him a good view of what she had to offer, 'now its his turn' she though and he did, she then gave him a devilish grin. Just before he pulled their bodies flush together in a tight embrace and he then pressed his lips against hers in a loving kiss, which she gladly returned with as much love and passion as he did.

Kagome then grabbed two dressing gowns, that she supposed Toga must have put there wile they were sleeping, because she couldn't see Sesshomaru coming in and doing such a thing like that, she then passed InuYasha one just be for they went down stairs.

InuYasha sat at the kitchen table wile he watched Kagome make breakfast and a cup of tea for them both, after about 15-20 minutes break fast was done although he wasn't actually paying attention to the time, but rather the woman in front of him.

He was snapped back into the real world when he was handed his breakfast and saw the smile on the face of the woman who had saved his life and rescued his heart from a false love.

"So what do you think?" she said as she saw him take a bite and she bit her bottom lip.

"Mhh... it tastes amazing"he said as he visually saw her relax and they both sat in a comfortable silence wile they ate.

About half an hour later she looked at the clock, it was 6:30 and they need to get dressed and ready for school, she quickly made their lunches and put a fresh pot of coffee on, wile she made some sausage, bacon and eggs and then she put them in the micro wave to keep them warm, it was now 7:00 when she said "Um InuYasha."

"Yeah what is it Kagome" he asked concernedly.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for schoolh she said nervously as she saw InuYasha's eye go wide as saucers.

"Oh SHIT! Your right!"he said as ran up the stairs, Kagome giggled and though to herself 'he hasn't changed one bit' as she followed him up the stairs.

She walked into the room as he was putting on his boxer and school pants, he then stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her, as she let the dressing gown drop to the floor and all he could do was stare with awe.

When she was putting her bra on she was having a little difficulty putting it on or so it seemed.

He saw her having a 'problem' with her bra, so he stepped closer to her and grabbed the two pieces of fabric that connected, that were in front of her breasts and clipped them together.

Once they had finished getting dressed, Kagome left a note on the table and the both left for school.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

When Toga came down stairs to make some break fast he saw the piece of paper on the table and read what was written on it

To Toga and Sesshomaru

I have all ready made you two breakfast, it is currently

in the micro wave keeping warm.

Hope you like it

from Kagome

'Aww she is so thoughtful and kind' he though to himself, as he walked to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up them "Sesshomaru breakfast is ready."

About 10 minutes later Sesshomaru came down stairs, in his casual cloths, he was wearing his red and white haori and white hakama, as he carried his shoes in one hand, when he walked in to the kitchen Toga turned to look at his son, with a some what surprised expression on his face.

"What!?"Sesshomaru asked quizzically as he raised an eye brow at his farther.

"Well its just i've not seen you wear that thing in over 200 years"he said still surprised that it hadn't diminished in that time.

"So I can't wear it all of a sudden" he asked getting annoyed at how his farther was saying that he'd not seen it there, thinking some thing along the lines of it hasn't diminished or been destroyed yet.

"No, no that's not what I meant, of coarse you can wear it, cause your the one that wearing it not me" he said trying to calm his son down, after he felt a flare in his son's aura, as he got serious and said "You know that if you let your aura flare like that again, we could be discovered by one of the few remaining old and wise priests in this area, mind you there aren't many but there are some that could fry you in a minute, like you were a fly on the wall."

"I know... so whatfs for breakfast?" he asked trying to change the subjuct and it worked.

"Um sausage, bacon and eggs" he said as he handed Sesshomaru a plate full.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

"Come on InuYasha we're going to be late" she said as she ran to school, all of a sudden she was lifted of the ground by a pair of strong muscular arms, that held her securely to his chest.

"This way will be faster and easier, so do you think we'll make it?" he asked as he ran faster and jumped on to the roof tops, as they got closer and closer to the school, they made it just in time for home room...


	11. Chapter 11

"Miss are we late" Kagome said breathlessly as both herself and InuYasha took their seats, while the teacher did the register, once the register was over, they were free to talk for a little while and that's when Kagome 's friends came up to them and all her friends gave her a mischievous smile.

"So Kagome where were you last night" Megan asked evilly

"Um nowhere, I was at home" she lied as she gave InuYasha a look that said 'don't say anything or we'll both regret it 'all he did was nod his head.

"Your lying, we went to your house last night and you weren't there" Molly said as she looked at Kagome and the only thing she could do was fidget in her chair.

"Yeah your mom said you were staying at a friends house, though she never said who" Miwako said getting confused.

"Oh yeah, I stayed at my aunt's house to baby sit for her cause she had to go out for a couple of hours" she said with a great poker face, InuYasha almost believed her himself, that is if it hadn't been his house she stayed at.

"Oh poo I though you stayed at ….…. i'm sorry I forgot your name" Megan said apologetically.

"It's InuYasha" he said with a look of understanding on his face.

"Oh thanks, Stayed at Inuyasha's house" she said as she turned her attention back to Kagome and leaned closer to Kagome and whispered "besides he's a total hunk, good looking and completely sexy and I wouldn't mind playing with his body if you know what I mean."

Megan started elbowing Kagome in the side of her arm, once she had comprehended what her friend had just said, she and InuYasha turned bright red as they looked at each other Kagome's friends noticed this and said in union "hey you two what's wrong."

"Um nothing we just got really hot all of a sudden" she said just as the bell went and grabbed InuYasha's hand as she said "hehe saved by the bell."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

School went by with little trouble, except her three friends, on there way home they decided to stop at the park for a little while. In the park there was a pair of swings, a see-saw, a round about and a basket swing.

"Hey InuYasha" she said as she looked up at him, as they walked hand-in-hand down the street.

"Yeah what is it" he asked as he averted his gaze from the side walk to look her in the eyes and became ensnared by her beauty.

"Do you want to go on the basket swing?" she sked sweetly as she pointed to the basket, he turned to look at it and nodded his conformation, as they walked over to it.

InuYasha sat in the basket and Kagome gave it a little push, as she climbed in to the basket, she then she crawled up to InuYasha and laid her head his chest, as she snuggled up to his warmth, after about five minutes she fell asleep.

He then heard her breaths evening out and looked down at her, to find that she had fallen asleep and though to him self 'Aww she looks so peaceful, i'll wake her up later', as he wrapped around her waist protectively.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

It had been three hours and Kagome was still asleep and InuYasha had joined her, a young man aged around 15-16 walked up to them and smiled at what he saw, there in front of him was a young couple who had fallen asleep in each others embrace.

He then leaned over the edge of the basket and tapped InuYasha on the shoulder, trying not to wake Kagome up, slowly his eyes started opening and the young man was surprised at the supernatural colour they were, but he shook it off and said "come on its late."

"Its what!" he shouted and regretted it afterwards, as he heard a noise come from the sleeping woman at his side, who luckily didn't wake up , then he asked "what time is it?"

"Its eight o'clock at night" he said in a polite tone of voice, as he looked at the moon in the sky and though to him self its a quarter moon to night hmmm interesting'.

"InuYasha" Kagome said in her sleep, as he picked her up and started walking back to her house, as she said in a sad and almost pleading voice "don't leave me."

InuYasha moved his mouth, so that it was next to the sleeping girls ear and whispered in her ear "i will never leave you Kagome that I promise." After he said that she calmed down and she slept peacefully as he carried her home.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Mrs Higurashi was sat at the dinner table, sipping a cup of tea and reading a woman magazine, when she heard a knock at the door and said "one minute."

When she opened the door, she smiled at what she saw, there stood before her, was her daughter asleep in the arms of a boy who she was quite fond of and who she though of as her own son and said "Oh InuYasha dear come inside you must be freezing."

When she moved out of the way to let them in, he nodded his thanks and carried Kagome up stairs, were he laid her gently on the bed and pulled the quilt cover over her and kissed her on the atop of her head

Just as he turned to walk away, he felt a small hand grasp his hand followed by someone say "don't go," he turned back around and smiled at the half asleep girl in front of him.

"Ok i'll stay, just let me call my dad" he said as he pulled out his mobile phone.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Toga sat on the couch watching NCIS, laughing at how stupid it was and how life didn't work like that, when he heard the phone ring. He then got up and walked over to where the phone resided and picked it up and said " hello."

"Hi dad"a young man with a gruff voice said over the phone.

"Oh hi son is anything wrong?"he asked his voice laced over with worry

"No dad every thing is fine, I just wanted to ask if I could stay at Kagome's, cause she doesn't want me to leave"he said with a light chuckle at the end.

Toga laughed and said "of coarse you can my son, after all you mated the girl right."

"Uhh..."InuYasha was speechless, but recovered and then said " of coarse not"with a grin on his face that would have made that lecher of a monk smile as if he had caught Sango naked.

"Don't lie to me boy, do you honestly think that I couldn't smell what had gone on in that room of yours, while me and your brother were out last night"he said with mild humour, imagining how embarrassed and red his son's face was at that minute.

"S...so its all right then?"he asked.

"Yes now go, you need to sleep, cause you have school tomorrow bye"Toga said and hung up the phone.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

When his farther hung up, he put his phone on the bed side table and climbed into bed with Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

An: Hey guys sorry I've not updated for so long ive had exams to study for and im this one extra long just to make it up to you guys, any who thankx for your patience, I was hoping to finish before Christmas but I fail, so I would like to say im deeply sorry for the very late update. Oh I do not own the original InuYasha characters ok.

Now on with the story ^_^

The next morning, when InuYasha and Kagome got to school, they felt amazing and everyone noticed, even the little naughty teens who think their bad asses noticed, when they walked into class, they were both bombarded by Kagome's friends.

"Hey you two"Megan said totally oblivious to the calm and loving aura coming from the couple standing in front of her.

"Hi" InuYasha and Kagome said in unison and then shared a loving glance at each other, while this was happening her other friends watched intently and curiously at exchange between the two.

Molly then took a step close to Kagome and whispered into her ear "something happened didn't it,"when she saw Kagome turn a pretty shade of pink, her assumptions were confirmed "I knew it, come on spill" she exclaimed.

Before she could say any thing, InuYasha butted in knowing where this would go if it went wrong and said "we kissed so what" as a blush kissed his cheeks when he winked at Kagome, who's blush only seemed to increase.

Her friends missed his wink, as they were to busty taking about how they must be dating as InuYasha thought 'you don't even know the half of it', they carried on saying that they should set them up on a date some time.

Kagome gave her friends a worried look and they gave her a secretive smile, as she though 'boy to days gonna be an interesting one' as she shook her head.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Right now they had history and all their teacher was talking about was the suffragettes, so InuYasha and Kagome where sending little paper notes to each other and Kagome did a picture of the teacher sat on the toilet reading a world war one history book and threw it to InuYasha, she had even signed it.

When he saw it he started laughing and it caught the teachers attention, we walked up to InuYasha and took the piece of paper out of his hand and looked at it.

Everyone saw his face turn red with anger as he shouted angrily "TASHIO, HIGURASHI detention this lunch time !".

"Yes...Mr...Naziman" they said in-between fits of laughter.

XxxXXxXxxXxxXxxX

It was lunch time and they were heading to their detention, while laughing about the picture that Kagome had drew earlier.

When they got to their detention, they took a seat at the back of the class, the history class rooms were actually part of a different building altogether, it was actually built away from the main school building.

"I'll be back before the end of lunch, don't leave this room"he said in a stern voice as he locked the only door to the room.

"Hey InuYasha" Kagome shouted in a hushed voice.

"Yeah what is it, is anything wrong?"he asked as his golden orbs shone with worry.

"No nothings wrong, its just that I feel like a prisoner in here"she said as she fiddled with her hands nervously.

"Well if this is a prison then I'm happy to be hear with you" he said in a husky voice as he went on to say " and besides the warden isn't here."

He stood up and walked over to her and then picked her up as his hand started examining her body memorizing ever soft and sensitive place, then he moved his hand to cup her right breast and started gently needing it soothingly, a moan escaped her plump and luscious lips, which were captured by his moments later, as he flicked her nipple with the pad of his thumb.

A louder and more pleasurable moan escaped her mouth and vibrated his lips, he then moved his left hand and started rubbing the soft fabric of her panties under her skirt, as she continued to moan into InuYasha mouth, he then moved his hand into her panties, as he rubbed her most sensitive spot, causing her leg to twitch with pleasure, he then thought to himself 'man do I love the feel of skin on skin',he then slipped his fingers in between her lower lips and started running his fingers along her clit, while caressing it.

She suddenly broke the kiss as she let out a heart stopping moan, as his finger made its way deep into her core, while slowly going in and out, gradually he picked up speed, bringing Kagome's climax closer, when he suddenly stopped.

She then thought to her self 'why'd he stop, hummmmm oh well now its my turn', then she moved her right hand and grabbed his hard pulsing member and slowly started to massage it, she then grabbed and rubbed his balls as she got faster with her menstruations on him and she then increased her speed even more.

A low husky moan escaped his very kissable lips, while she was pumping him, she took her hand away and fully unzipped his pants, she placed her soft lips over his hard member, as she got on her knees and started licking him from bace to tip, each time she got to his sensitive tip she would flick her tongue, causing him so shiver with pleaser, she carried sucking him, taking his length in to the back of her throat.

While she did this InuYasha unbuttoned her school blouse, while grabbing her left breast and needing it, as he flicked her erect nipple with his thumb. Causing her to moan, which vibrated his manhood making him moan in return from his slightly parted lips.

Suddenly he heard someone coming up the stairs at a slow pace with his enhanced hearing and put his put his hands on Kagome's shoulders as he said "someones coming, I can hear their foot steps" as his ears twitched.

They both rushed to tidy themselves up, as Kagome fixed her skirt and buttoned her blouse back up, while she was doing this InuYasha was zipping his pants up and his now creased shirt.

When the teacher walked in, she was quite old, short and had squinting eyes, while her glasses rested on the bridge of her nose as she said "i will be watching you while you teacher is out of the room."

She looked at Kagome with a scrutinizing stare and Kagome started fidgeting in her chair, she then turned her gaze to InuYasha, who had his bag on his lap, while looking longingly out the window as he thought to himself 'why did she have to come in and ruin everything, for me and my mate, we were about to have some fun', he smiled slightly.

As he twiddled his fingers, he felt that they were wet, so he suddenly tuned to look at his finger and a devilish smile crawled up his lips, he then got a piece of paper and threw it at her, when Kagome turned her head to look at InuYasha, he smiled at her and licked his two wet fingers, her only reaction was to blush deeply and his smile grew wider, I dare say that he looked like a cheshire cat, as he sucked the ends of his fingers and her face turned a darker shade of red, if that was even possible.

The teacher did notice, the sudden redness in the young girls face and thought to herself 'I wonder what that child is thinking.'

Then the bell went signalling the end of lunch and the pair couldn't be more grateful for it, as they both sighed a sigh of relief as the both said in union " saved by the bell."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

It was now the last lesson of the day and they both had science, they were leaning about DNA and genetical diseases.

So Kagome went up to InuYasha and said seductively " do you wanna skip this lesson and go some where else?," he first gave her a confused look, until he got a whiff of a spike in her sent, but shrugged it off and followed her any ways.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

They were now on the school roof and he got another whiff of that spike in her sent, then he realized what the spike was, she was aroused, very aroused, she then took a step closer to him and leaned up placing her delicate lips against his in a warm and loving kiss, which he was more than happy to comply and return her kiss, as their hand explored each others bodies.

InuYasha made a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck and nipped her mating mark, causing a passionate moan to escape her pleading lips, he carried on by kissing another trail of kisses over her collar bone and then moved her blouse out of the way as he captured her nipple in his mouth and started sucking it like a baby but a little more rough,while he massaged the other with his other hand, causing s bone shattering moan to pass her lips.

He then stopped his attack and looked into her eyes, to see nothing but pure love, desire and lust, as he then made his way southwards and spreaded her slightly as his tongue found her clit and plunged into her core after about 10 minutes she couldn't stand.

So he laid her on the roof floor, he slowly removed her clothes and she did the same to him, she stood up to meet his hard throbbing member with her hand , earning a delightful moan from him.

He then took a step closer and as she moved her hand away, he started rubbing his manhood against her wet womanhood, he then lifted her up slightly in a loving hug, when she slowly pushed her body down on his growing erection.

He then lowered them both on the roof floor, as he plunged into her and at a slow pace he moved him self in and out of her, as he started picking up speed, her moan escalate in sound, as she said "h..harder...ah ah...oh there... ha..harder...Inu..Yasha.. ..," he did as she asked.

He changed their position as he pushed her back up against the one of the roof walls and pounded into her as her moans escalated again, he then kissed her as they moaned into each others mouths, this whent on for and other 10 minutes.

They kissed again and only parted for a much needed breath of air, he then separated from her for only a minute and she whimpered at the sudden separation, InuYasha thought it was so cute when she did that, he then turned her back against his chest as he lowered to the floor as he plunged back inside her warm and very wet core.

After about another 15 minutes they both came shouting each others names at the top of their lung, they then laid there in each others embrace for about five minutes catching their breath.

And once they were dressed they walked back to their lessons as InuYasha asked " so Kags what lesson have you got now."

"Ummm...art and whats with the nickname"she answered with another question, as she reached for his hand and laced their fingers together .

"Uh.. I thought I should call you something other than what your friends call you, plus it sounds cute, just like you" he said as pink dusted his cheeks .

"Awww thats so sweet, and I think your right, so how about a call you Yashie?" she said as she leaned her head in his shoulder.

"Sounds good Kags so let get to art ok" he suggested and she nodded her agreement.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

hi guy hope you liked it and ive kinda hit a writes block so if you have any ideas for the next chapter, then please let me know.*hugs all of ma readers*


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: to all my amazing MM and FN followers I would like to thank all of you for all, for support and would like to say that I very much appreciate all your reviews and feed back, I'm also working on chapter 14 so hopefully it will be done very soon. Oh and I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **^_^ AND IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for up dating to late I was hoping to update during January but I****'****ve had soooo many exams to study for and prep for and hope you will for give me. And since I****'****ve just finished my graphics exam I have some free time, so I would like to thank these reviewers for their feed back.**

VampireInu95: InuYasha dose have all his loveable hanyou features, he isn't human but people at their school just think he's either doing cosplay or has died his hair and is wearing coloured contacts.

OpalBrat: Shippo will probably show up very soon, so keep your eyes out for him.

IloveSnowyOwls: I guess you'll have to read this chapter and find out my friend.

Ghostwriter32/ fanficlver: I would like to thank you for your feedback and I will double check my grammar, Oh please let me know what you think thankx.

Kagome248687 : I have already added that chapter and I hope very much that you liked it.

And Niki-chan: I want to thank you for being my first review sooo thankx very much.

Hehe hope you like it *Hugs all my dedicated followers and viewers*

Now on with the story

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

It was now after school and they were on their way to Kagome's house, the walk home was spent in a comfortable silence as they walked hand in hand down the road that lead to the shrine steps. When she looked at the shrine steps she thought 'who in their right mind decided to build a shrine with so many steps', InuYasha must have noticed the look on her face, as she noticed his crouch down on one knee as he said "Get on".

She did as he said and climbed on his back, when he jumped up the shrine steps she let out a little yelp, which he couldn't help but smile at, though she couldn't see it, she knew he was smiling. When they landed with a soft thud at the top of the shrine, she slid off his back and linked their arms together as they walked into the house as Kagome shouted "We're back Mama".

Just after they said that Mrs Higurashi walked out of the kitchen and welcomed the couple with a warm, motherly embrace while sneaking a little tweak with InuYasha's cute fuzzy ears, as she thought ' puppy eared grand babies', she smiled to herself.

"Oh you two must be hungry" she said when she heard her daughter and soon-to-be-son-in-law's stomachs growl, they both nodded bashfully, as she went on to say "well you two go up stairs at get washed up and changed cause dinner will be ready shortly, oh and a young boy came around earlier asking for the both of you, he said he would come around later this evening".

All they could to was nod their heads dumbly, while trying to figure out who would come to see them out of school apart form Kagome's three annoying friends, as they walked up the stairs, when they reached their room, Kagome opened the door and went straight to the wardrobe where her mum probable put some clothes for InuYasha to wear since most of his clothes would be at his house, she then picked out her clothes and passed InuYasha the clothes her mom had placed in there for him.

Kagome turned her back while InuYasha got changed, but she didn't realize she was looking in a mirror that was in the corner of the room and she could see every thing InuYasha was doing, she blushed slightly but she couldn't find the strength to look away, InuYasha's reflection was standing there in the mirror with no shirt on, showing off his tanned and muscular torso, which she just wanted to touch and caress.

He caught her looking at him in the mirror and smiled while thinking 'that little vixen' as he slowly unzipped his school pants and took them off just as slowly, he smile grew wider at he saw her blush deepen considerable in colour, as he took of his Boxers and walked over to the spot where he had placed the the other pair of clean boxers.

When Kagome saw InuYasha drop his boxers on the floor, she was sure her eyes had bugged out, and could have sworn that she looked some what like Totosai, she noticed him turn around and walk over to where he had placed the clean pair of under wear, which happened to be about 2 feet away from he, as she thought 'mmmmmh come this way a little more, you lean, mean, sex mach... I mean sexy machine'.

When InuYasha turned around, now wearing in a clean pair of boxers, when his eyes nearly bugged out at what he saw swirling in the deep depths of her chocolate eyes, love, lust, as she drooled slightly "Ummm Kags you ok?" he asked though he was quite intrigued as to what she was thinking right at that moment.

"Uhhhh... Oh yeah, I'm completely fine"she said as she retuned to the world known as reality.

"Well its time for you to get changed" he said as he pulled his maroon jeans on along with his red t-shirt that said 'Kagome was hear' with an arrow pointing down to where his crotch is, when Kagome saw this her mouth made the shape of an O, as she thought 'Mom must have customized it to say that', just before he walked up to Kagome and wrapping is arms around her waist and speeded little butterfly kisses down her neck and collar bone, a small moan escaped her plump cherry coloured lips, as InuYasha captured them with his, then he huskily whispered in her ear "get ready dinners almost ready I can smell it".

She nodded and took off her shirt slowly, as she felt the gaze of her very possessive but extremely loving Mate, as his piercing gaze traced up and down her body, as he openly watched her strip and change. He eyed her body trying to memorize every inch of her, each dimple and curve, drinking all that he saw in, wishing he could touch the most intimate parts of her body, but didn't cause he knew it was not the time nor the place, but when she took her skirt off he couldn't control him self,as in a matter of seconds he was right be hind her caressing her ass, while his left hand moved to the front as it grasped her bra covered breast, as he went on to massage and kneed her breast and every once in a while rubbed her hard nipples through the flimsy fabric, causing her to moan slightly.

Then he helped her 'remove her bra and panties by slicing them off with his claws, also being careful not to cut her, their fun was interrupted, when they heard someone knock on the door, as they panicked, Kagome rushed to put a pair of clean panties on along with her t-shirt and skinny jeans, when that person knocked on the door again, but this time the person spoke "sis mom says dinners ready,"InuYasha glared at the bed room door and groaned in frustration, he then turned to see what Kagome had put on, she stood there wearing a tight bright green boob tube, he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra cause her still hard nipples were sticking out of the fabric, she also wore a pair of light blue pair of skinny jeans that hugged her ass nicely, he could have sworn that he was drooling cause he could feel the liquid trickle down his chin, as he thought about all the naughty thing he and Kagome would get up to, at his house in a day or two, but at this moment in time he was tempted to just have dinner and carry Kagome back to his house and in to their bed room.

Then he was torn of his musings when Kagome asked "Umm Yashie shouldn't we be going down for dinner?"he just looked at her with a smile that made her giggle a little and nodded.

Once they were down stairs they took their seats at the dinner table, Mrs Higurashi was sat at the head of the table, Grandpa Higurashi sat across from her, Kagome sat to the right of her mother, Souta sat across the table to his mother left and InuYasha took his designated seat next to Kagome, both of them played with each others feet and legs under the table, while talking to their family and trying not to laugh at the same time.

They were eating miso soup, grilled fish with pickled vegetables, while InuYasha and Kagome were given a large glass of wine and Souta drank some orange juice while complaining about why they got to have lemonade and he didn't, this caused every one except Souta to start laughing and he just pouted.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

it was now 8pm and Souta was already in bed, while Mrs Higurashi sat on the single recliner and InuYasha and Kagome were sat on the couch snuggles up in each others embrace, as they watched Dragon Ball Evolution the move, when they heard a knock at the door (and when I say then I mean InuYasha).

When Mrs Higurashi saw InuYasha turn his head towards the door she got up and when to go answer it, shortly returning with a young man about her daughter's age, he had bright orange hair that was pulled into a hight pony tail and bright emerald eyes, he wore a light blue t-shirt, with a fur body warmer, dark blue jeans and a pair of pale blue converse trainers.

Mrs Higurashi motioned for him to sit down, he sat in the cream coloured arm chair across for the couple who were basking in others warmth. As they watched him curiously, InuYasha nodded his head acknowledging the boys presents, while on the other hand Kagome continued to stare with a mildly confused expression on her face as she thought to her self ' why dose this boy look so familiar'.

"Hello it's nice to meet you, I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my fiancée InuYasha Tashio" she said with a sweet and very polite tone to her voice, as she stood to shake his hand, while InuYasha just sat there with a knowing smile slapped on his face.

"Um nice to meet you too Miss Higurashi and Mr Tashio" he said with an adorable smile plastered on his cute and ever so lovable baby face, as he shook her hand as well and looked over at InuYasha with a bashful look on his face.

"Oh no need to be so formal just call me Kagome and him ..."she paused as she pointed over her shoulder to a very tired hanyou and said "InuYasha."

All he could do was nod his head as he said quietly "Um my name is Shippo, Shippo Kitsune" after he said this, Kagome's eyes went wide as saucers, as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Sh...Shippo, is that you, the little fox demon we rescued in the feudal era, the one who I always bought lollies back for..."she said as a river of tears made their way down her smooth skin, when InuYasha grabbed her and pulled her into his arms in a comforting embrace, as she waited ever so patiently while sobbing her heart out on InuYasha's shoulder, which was extremely comfortable.

"Y...Yeah it's me Kagome" he said tearfully, as his own tears started making their way down his rosie cheeks, Kagome went into mother mode, as she then wiggled out of InuYasha's strong hold, with little protest, except for a groan. She briskly walked up to Shippo and embraced him in a motherly hug as she whispered reassuring and comforting words into his ear.

InuYasha and Mrs Higurashi sat there and watched, feeling completely awestruck at was they were witnessing, as the two of them thought 'she's gonna be a great mom when the time comes'.

After about an hour and a half of catch up on Shippo's life these past 503 years , all of them were sat on the large couch, Kagome had her head on InuYasha's strong and comfortably shoulder, while Shippo had his head on Kagome's lap, as he quietly snored in his peaceful slumber, while Kagome raked her fingers gently through his soft, ginger hair, since his hair bobble had fallen out half an hour ago.

"So Kagome dear this is the little fox demon child you so fondly talked about" Mrs Higurashi asked with a loving smile gracing her features.

"Yes mama this is him, though he was a lot smaller and easier to carry" she said wistfully as she fondly stroked his head.

"um Kagome dear why don't you get InuYasha to carry Shippo into the guest room, while I go check on your grandfather" she said just as InuYasha and Kagome both though 'great thinking batman', as InuYasha carefully picked Shippo up, trying not to wake him from his peaceful slumber.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXXxxXXxXXx 

InuYasha had put Shippo in the guest room and was now sat in Kagome's room as he reclined on her. I mean their bed, and got extra comfortable, while he watched his show as Kagome slowly stripped in front of him, until she was clad in nothing but her soft cotton panties, but on the other hand InuYasha just stripped down to nothing but his enchanted beads, that had been placed around his neck long, long time ago.

He then climbed into the bed and got comfortable, before Kagome snuggled into his warmth as they both drifted to sleep, both content with just holding each other.

XXxxXXxxXxxxXXXxXXxxxxxXXXxX XxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Mrs Higurashi sat at the dining table while drinking a cup of her new favourite tea, earl grey, thankful to the English man's invention of tea bags.

As she looked at the picture of her late husband and her childrens father, while she said "she going to have a shock when it surfaces my dear Mate" while looking off into space...


	14. Eyes?

**I Apologize for all my very bad grammar mistakes, so please forgive me and I thank you all for your support. **

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**It was 8 am and Kagome's alarm was going off. A pair of fuzzy, silver, triangular ears turned to the annoying sound and twitched, the boy who said ears belonged too opened his eyes, but as quickly as he opened them he shut them,as the blinding rays of the sun assaulted his eyes. The noise carried on so he leaned over to turn it off, but stilled when he felt something warm wiggle under him.**

**He looked down and saw a small hand pass his face and reach for the alarm clock, his eyes travelled up the small arm and landed on a pair of chocolate brown eyes, that smiled at him, but something was off.**

"**Morning Yashie"Kagome said while she yawned, as she stretched, half way through stretching, she was rolled over on her back as she let out a little "eep" sound.**

"**Morning mate" he said as he smiled down at her, he looked closely at her eyes. He saw specks of blue, green and purple mixed in with her chocolate orbs, as he then said with mild worry in his voice " Um Kags what's wrong with your eyes?" as his hand cupped her cheek, while his thumb rubbed soothing circles on one spot of her soft cheek.**

"**what do you mean InuYasha ?" she asked with a very confused look on her face.**

"**Well there are blue, green and purple specks in your eyes" he said as he picked up her mirror from the bed side table and passed it to her.**

**As she looked in the mirror, she saw the blue, green and purple specks he was talking about. She looked up at InuYasha and said "Yashie cover your ears."**

"**Wha..." InuYasha didn't finish his sentence.**

"**MOM!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs, as he covered his ears from the sound as he thought 'well at least she warned me'.**

**Moments later footsteps were heard coming up the stairs as Mrs Higurashi slammed the door open causing InuYasha to cover his ears yet again, Mrs Higurashi then asked as her voice shook with worry " Kagome what's wrong, are you ok?."**

"**Mom what's wrong with my eyes?" her daughter asked with a shaky, voice, as her Mom walked up to her, her eyes widened to the size of saucers at what she saw in her daughters eyes. Mrs Higurashi then started pacing around the room while shaking her head as she thought ' no, no , no this shouldn't be happening so soon, Oh well I guess I should tell her now rather than later'. InuYasha then got up and grabbed Kagome's mother gently by the shoulders and said "Mrs Higurashi is every this all right?."**

**Mrs Higurashi sighed and nodded as she said "Kagome please sit down, I need to tell you something" after she said this, InuYasha stood up and headed towards the door, but was stopped by a small dainty hand much like Kagome's but slightly wrinkled, followed by a voice as it said "where are you going."**

"**Uhh I just thought you two wanted to speak alone with eachother" he said as he turned slightly to face the woman behind him.**

"**No dear I think you have at much right to hear this as much as my daughter dose, since you **_**are **_**her mate" she said as she motion for him to sit next to Kagome.**

**InuYasha then thought to himself ' How dose she know what Mate means, I mean she knows what it means in dog terms, but not in demon' after that he just shrugged it off.**

"**Right Kagome,InuYasha as you saw early that my daughters eye colour has changed but not only that" she paused and pulled down the blanket that was covering her daughter, InuYasha's eyes bugged out as he thought of all the naughty thing he could do to Kagome behind closed doors, since Kagome was hardly wearing hardly anything but her panties, all Mrs Higurashi did was chuckle as her daughter blushed and went on to say " InuYasha if you would look at the inside of her right thigh you can see there is a small paw shaped birth mark, I'm sure your farther will recognize it.**

"**Mom what are you talking about" Kagome asked getting nervous about where this conversation was going.**

"**Well dear your father wasn't normal, he was in-fact a demon," after Mrs Higurashi said this both InuYasha and Kagome's mouths where touching the floor.**

**InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other as they tried to digest this information, as Kagome finally spoke up "S...so I'm a hanyou," all Mrs Higurashi did was nod her head as her daughter went on to ask another question "then how come I didn't look like this from the start?"**

**Mrs Higurashi sighed and said sadly " Because your father sealed you powers away. So you wouldn't go through what you uncle went through, cause your uncle was a hanyou and unfortunately he died,after being killed my a bunch of kids throwing rocks at him when he was five. After your father sealed your powers it weakened him considerably and while he was in his weakened state, someone attacked us in the shrine. Your **

**father tried to protect us and was unfortunately killed, you were too young to remember this an...and I'm s...so sor...sorry I didn't tell you sooner."**

**Mrs Higurashi finally fell to her knees as she cried into her hands, Kagome rushed to her side and rocked her mother in her arms while whispering soothing word into her ear.**

**Once Mrs Higurashi had calmed down, Kagome told her to make a cup of tea and then go to bed to relax. As soon as her mother left to go to her room, Kagome broke down into uncontrollable tears and started choking on sobs.**

**InuYasha was at her side in seconds, he held her cols and said in a soothing voice "calm down" while rubbing her back in circular motion, after 10 minutes she was able to speak again, but continued to sob quietly into her mate's chest.**

"**Inu...Yasha, it was all my fault my father died, if I hadn't been born he would still be here and mom would be happy" she said brokenly, as InuYasha rubbed her head.**

"**Don't ever say such a thing like that wench" he stated In a semi serious voice, that made Kagome laugh as she thought ' he hasn't called me that in a long time'.**

" **Your mom loves you and knowing you and Souta are happy makes her happy, so don't you ever think even for a second that everyone else would be happier if you weren't here" he said as a sad smile crossed his features and went on to say "i mean if you hadn't been born, would have rotted away still pinned to the Goshinboku, and I would have never met you or all the people I now know and trust, you taught me to trust and believe in people , ask for help when I needed it, you cared for me when no one would and most importantly you loved me for who and what I was, with out you Kagome i'm nothing."**

**Kagome reached up and cupped his cheeks and planted a loving and passionate kiss on his lips, when she pulled away she whispered in his ear "thank you."**

**XxxXxxXXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxxXxXxxX**

" **Hey Boss whats the plan" a strange male voice said in a drak and dimly lit room.**

" **The plan id to grab the girl and find out what powers she posses, you baka" another more rugged man said as he approached the smaller man.**

"**Sir whats plan of action?" said a woman with a very sensual voice as she stood between the two other lackeys twiddling with a strand of her hair.**

"**Our plan Yura is for you and Bonkotsu to grab the girl when she goes out, and since her powers have reawakened it will be easier for you three to track her down" he said with a smug smile plastered on his face , while pointing to the woman and the smaller man, as he went on to say " and you Monten will keep the young man that always accompanies her, away while these two kidnap her. I will set up here for her arrival. Operation: Get The Girl will commence at 1700 hour, dismissed!"**

"**Yes Sir" the three lackeys shouted in union as they left the room. (A/N I would like to dub them the motley crew)**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**It was now 4:30 in the evening, every one had finished dinner and Kagome wanted to go to the park. So she convinced InuYasha to go with her.**

**As they were walking through the park hand in hand, then InuYasha noticed an ice cream van, he then ran off and shouted to Kagome " I'll grab us both an ice cream, i'll be back in a few minutes," Kagome sighed and smiled as she thought 'He'll never change' and waited for her mate to come back.**

**While she was waiting someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with something that felt soft like a piece of cloth.**

**Then every thing when black...**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXXxXxxXxXxxxX**

**hiya im so sorry this chapter is soooo short but in the next chapter you'll understand why hehehehehe *smiles evilly ***

**so please read and review I appreciate all feed back, and I apologize for my grammar its really bad and I will say now I have started writing chapter 15 yey ^_^**


	15. authors note

Hello this is kagome15higurashi I would like to apologize for not updating yet I have only just finished school n exams. I am currently trying to find my rough hand written copy of chapter 15, so please bear with me n if I cannot find it I will re-write it. I shall also inform you that from the 29 of July to 23 of August I shall be away n when I come back I will try and upload another chapter because my computer and laptop are broken n I hope to have them running by the time I next up date n when I do I will be up loading 2 new chapters ok ^_^

I am sincerely sorry for the delay of about 6 months maybe more.

*hides behind large bodyguard* "please don't hurt me".


End file.
